Living in a World of 'Justice'
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: There was no justice for me in my last life. Blamed of a crime I had not committed and dying for it. I returned to the world of the living as Toki Amaterasu, only daughter and heir of the Toki corporation. I have power now, power to protect myself from any future injustice. If I'm to be blamed, I want to be blamed for crimes I did commit, not ones I hadn't. Oc Insert. Oc POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

"...lo...r...be...k..."

"...?" I heard someone speaking. "...a..."

"...!" There was the sound of someone hitting something, it was a dull sound...like when someone hits a large fish tank with their knuckles. "Dra..th...ank!"

I snapped my eyes open and I stared dully at the image of a man in front of the tank I was in. The tank was quickly drained and I saw the man clearer...or as clear as it could possibly get. He could be descried as 'handsome' with his neat blond hair and bright blue eyes, but what the hell is up with that stupid dorky smile? I forcibly tugged the stupid mask on my face off and I began gasping for air as the glass slowly lowered itself. Shit...what's going on? I was...what was I doing again...? Wet locks of black hung in my face, blocking a good portion of my vision.

"How do you feel?" What is he saying? "I'm glad you're alive." The man approached me, hugging my small body. "I'm so glad you're alive."

I remained silent as this man continued to say he's happy that I'm alive. I didn't understand what was going on...I was...I was at a courthouse...I was being falsely accused of murdering someone...I was innocent, but...they made it appear as if I was the culprit...I was being led out when...when the father of the person murdered killed me...I was innocent, but...Justice had abandoned me.

" _ **No...justice...**_ "

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"Are you tired? Ah, that's right, you don't know who I am. I am your father. You've been an incubator for the last three years." I have a feeling he just insulted me. "You weren't born correctly when you were born, we had to put you in an incubator for your own good while those with healing Quirks worked every day to ensure you grew to the proper size."

"Qu...irk...?"

"That's right, you don't know. Ah, you how to speak! That's amazing!" I didn't understand a damn word coming out of this idiot's mouth. "That's right...your name...Amaterasu."

"Ama...te...rasu..."

"That's right, your name." He pointed at me. "Amaterasu."

I didn't understand anything...I don't understand. What happened to me? I felt so tired. I fell forward, my head hitting the man's shoulders. He released a surprised sound and I shut my eyes, quickly falling asleep. I heard shouting and I wasn't too sure what was going on...all I know is...that I wanted to sleep...for much longer.

X-X-X-X

I stared at the city and at the chaos in the distance, my clear colored eyes taking in as much as possible. This place was strange, chaos happened almost daily. However, each day is a different kind of chaos. I also ignored the chaos I had caused due to my disappearance. Really, to think...I would end up in a world completely different from my own. I quickly learned Japanese to better understand what those around me are saying. It took half a year, but I was able to understand Japanese...writing it on the other hand...well, let's just say it needs work.

"Amaterasu-sama! Where did you go?"

"Amaterasu-sama, please come out!"

"Stupid idiots..."

I moved away from the railing of the balcony and I reentered the house...rather mansion. It was a strange thought. How my family in this life is filthy rich while in my last life I was from a middle-class household. I'm still adjusting to the change between this life and my old one. My old parents weren't bad parents, but...they were never really part of my life. It's different now since this one has an overprotective father who likes to get close for no reason. While I find him annoying, he's...not a bad person so I try my best to make him happy since...I stole the life of his daughter.

"Calm yourselves, you foolish men." I stated exiting the art room.

"Amaterasu-sama, there you are!"

"Amaterasu-sama, you know not to disappear so suddenly."

"What foolishness. I was in the art room. Stand aside, you are in my way. I am already late for my lessons."

"Yes, Amaterasu-sama."

"Hmph..."

"That girl...ever since she was 'born' she acts like a grown adult..."

"That girl is a genius. The moment she took her first breathe, she understood the world better than any child."

"It took her half a year to learn how to speak, but the way she talks is a bit..."

"True, but that sharp tongue of hers is cute."

"Is that what you should say about Amaterasu-sama?"

The words of the adult men began to fade and I began to think about what they said. True, I haven't acted like a child once since my 'birth'. Normally one would be seen as a freak of nature, but instead it is seen as being a genius. This world of Quirks...uniqueness...something like how I act obviously wouldn't be seen as freakish...especially not when there are quite a few strange Quirks out there.

X-X-X-X

I silently wrote out the answers to the problems on my worksheet. While I was seen as a genius, I made sure to dumb down my work enough that no one expects incredible things from me. I'm no genius so it'd be best to be seen as someone who is incredibly smart. Genius, though, is what they see me as despite my attempts at dumbing my work down.

"I am done." I handed the ten-page worksheet to my tutor. "Am I excused?" I questioned tilting my head to the side.

"Of course. Please have an enjoyable evening, Amaterasu-sama."

"Thank you. I hope you also have an enjoyable evening."

I pushed myself back in my seat and I slowly got down. I don't understand why I don't use seats suitable for a child rather than an adult. Do you know how embarrassing and difficult it is for someone my height to get up and down a chair?! The first time I tried climbing down, I fell flat on my face. While I got out of my boring lessons for a good week, it was embarrassing hearing everyone calling me a delicate little girl! I'm mentally an adult! I'm not a child!

"Amaterasu-sama, good evening!"

"Good evening, Amaterasu-sama."

"Hm?" I stared at the two youthful young men waiting for me as soon as I stepped out of my makeshift classroom. "May I inquire who you two are?"

"So cute!" The shorter of the two knelt down in front of me. His golden hair was styled messily and made him appear to be a delinquent. "So small too!"

"Oi, Yemon..."

"Isn't she cute, Yuki-senpai?"

"Please forgive Yemon, Amaterasu-sama." The taller of the two, one with pure white hair pushed the other's head down. While one looked like a delinquent, the other made me think of a docile puppy. "My name is Yukimura Yukio, this is Yamamoto Yemon. From today on, we are your personal bodyguards."

"I see...Why was I not informed of such a change?"

"Your father decided it would be best if you were to judge us in person rather than reading our profile."

"...Fine then, I shall accept what you said." I stared at the two for a few seconds before releasing a small sigh. "For now, we should have a snack to discuss our future together. If you are to be my personal bodyguards, then I wish to know more about you."

"Right-oh!"

"Yemon!"

"Gomen, gomen, senpai!"

"What foolishness...You there!" A maid jumped when I suddenly addressed her. "Prepare tea and snacks for three. Bring it to the greenhouse, understood?"

"Y-Yes, Amaterasu-sama!"

"As for you..." I stared at the two before tugging on Yukimura's sleeve. "Pick me up and carry me."

"Eh?"

"I am small, it is reasonable for you to carry me to the greenhouse instead of walking behind me. Now do so."

"Y-Yes, Amaterasu-sama."

"That's so unfair, senpai! I want to carry Amaterasu-sama!"

"You annoy me."

"No way!"

I ignored the other's rants of how it was unfair on the way to the greenhouse. These two seem to know one another quite well, I wonder if they went to the same school or if they had worked together before. I gave up thinking about such a thing, I'll find out later on anyways. Once we arrived at the greenhouse, I requested to be placed down. I love the greenhouse, it was a very nice place to be to calm down. Father had it built for his wife, my late mother, filled with all of her favorite flowers. There was even a large indoor pond with waterlilies.

"Come, this way." I said taking the lead.

"Is this seriously a greenhouse?" Yamamoto questioned looking around with wide eyes.

"It was built for my mother when she announced she was pregnant with me. If you cannot find me within the mansion, you will find me here. I often read or have my afternoon tea here." I said as we approached the beautiful white table surrounded by four white chairs.

"Talk about fancy..." Yamamoto said giving a low whistle.

"Ah, I have almost forgotten. It is rude of me not to properly introduce myself." I turned and faced the two. I gave the two a small bow. "As you know, my name is Toki Amaterasu. I am currently three years old." I said before rising from my bow.

"You're so cute, Amaterasu-sama!"

"Yemon!"

"You may call me Ama as my name is quite a mouthful. If it is alright with you, may I refer to you as your first names?"

"I don't mind at all, Ama-sama!"

"Yemon! Amaterasu-sama, please forgive this fool. Also, I have no problem with you referring to me by my first name."

"It is alright, I hope you will also call me Ama as well. If we are in public, please call me Amaterasu."

"Of course, Amaterasu-sama."

"Let's take a seat then." I reached out to push my chair back, but Yukio was much faster than I. He pulled my seat out for me before I could even touch the chair. "Thank you."

"It is no problem."

"So, Ama-sama, are you really three years old?" Yemon sat down, giving me a grin. "You don't sound like a three year old, you speak even better than my bratty cousins!"

"Yemon!"

"Yukio-san, it's quite alright. I have no problems with his attitude...so long as he acts like this in private only. However, I have no reason to believe I am strange."

"Why not?"

"I have never met another child my age. Since the moment I was born, I spent my time exercising and learning. There has never been enough time for me to interact with those my age."

"Amaterasu-sama, please forgive this idiot."

"It's alright, I'm not sad about that at all. I'll go to school as well, but I must make sure my body is strong before then. Since I spent the first three years of my life in an incubator, my body is much weaker compared to normal children. However, I do not wish to be seen as a burden due to that."

"You're such a good kid, Ama-sama."

"Y-Yemon! Don't go patting her head like that!"

"What's wrong, senpai? Did you want to pat her head too?"

"Don't do something so disrespectful, you idiot!" I blinked as Yukio summoned snow and it hit Yemon's face. "She's our ward! Not a random kid!"

"Yuiko-san, please do not use your Quirk here. These plants need a specific temperature to stay alive so using an ice-based Quirk in this location would be disastrous for them."

"My apologizes!"

"I shall forgive you this one time, but please be warned...I will not be pleased if my mother's precious flowers were to die." I took note of the maid approaching with the tea and snacks. "Ah, good, you've arrived. Thank you for your hard work, there is nothing else I require so please return to work."

"Yes, Amaterasu-sama."

"Hm..." Yemon watched the maid approach. The moment she placed the tray down, was the moment she pulled out a knife to attack me with...if it wasn't for Yemon kicking her away. "That's very bad, you know."

"Tsk! Don't get in my way! That brat's head is mine!"

"That brat is our ward. We won't be letting you harm a single hair on her head."

"That's correct. We can't exactly call ourselves professional bodyguards if we let someone like a petty assassin touch our client."

"She is no assassin, her movements aren't very graceful. If I had to guess, she's just a normal civilian looking to gain revenge or to avenge a loved one." I silently poured myself a cup of tea and I took a small sip. It wasn't poisoned so she prepared the tea properly. "I do not want any damage to the plants here. If you can detain her without causing harm to them, I shall accept you two as my personal guards."

"Wha-That is impossible, Amaterasu-sama!"

"A challenge, eh? I'm all for it then!"

I silently watched as Yemon charged at the maid. The maid was quick to use a water based attack, but she drew water from the pond where the waterlilies were located. While I didn't react, I was pissed. Incredibly so. I was angry enough I wished to throw something at her. However, I refrained from such actions...since I need to see how reliable my new bodyguards are. If they were useless then they will be fired, it was that simple.

"You use water, eh? Now this is going to get interesting!" Yemon shouted charging at the woman.

"Don't let your guard down, idiot!" The maid sent waves of water at the two men, but they managed to dodge the attacks well enough. "Remember, we can't use our Quirks!"

"I know that!"

"I suggest you hurry up and finish it. She's using water from the pond and I do not want my favorite flowers dying."

"Seriously!?"

"Also, you can use your Quirks so long as the plants are not harmed. I care not for whatever else is damaged."

"Yes!"

"Yemon! Wai-"

"Eat this!"

Yemon placed both hands on the ground and I watched with wide eyes as the earth shifted and constricted the maid, her arms pinned to her side. She struggled to get free, but was unable to do so. Hm...so he has an earth-based Quirk. These two are a very unusual combination. I wish to see more of their teamwork in the future. I placed my teacup down and I watched as Yuiko scolded Yemon. While an odd combination, they worked together quite well. I have no complaints about them becoming my bodyguards.

"No complaints." I took a small sip of my tea and I made a face when I realized it gotten cold while I was watching the fight. "...My tea..." I muttered feeling depressed.

"Ama-sama! What do you think?" Yemon asked looking at me excitedly.

"Satisfactory. Inform my father of this woman and he shall have her dealt with. Ah, before you go..." I placed my cup down gently. "The tea you prepared was delicious. It will be a shame to see you go. Please excuse me then, I am no longer in the mood for tea or enjoying the flowers." I said sliding out of my chair.

"Amaterasu-sama?"

"Clean up the mess you made and make sure the pond's water level is back to normal before you leave. We shall continue our discussion another day. Yuiko-san, Yemon-san, I look forward to working with you. Please do not disappoint me."

"Yes, Amaterasu-sama."

"Yes, Ama-sama!"

I released a slight hum before leaving the greenhouse. This world was incredibly strange...especially Quirks. I am not old enough for my Quirk to develop, but I'm quite curious about what it would be like. If it's similar to my father's which is a speed based one, then it'd be useful...but I want something cooler. Something that can surpass the speed of sou...no...I want the ability to be able to stop any injustice towards myself...a strong power so that I may never...never be betrayed nor face false lies again.

" _ **Justice did not exist for me in my last life**_...that's why I need a strong enough power to protect myself in this one..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I absolutely adore Hero Academia, especially cute little Izuku-chan~! My Oc got her name Toki Amaterasu due to two things. Toki means time while Amaterasu meaning shining over heaven. Ama-chan's Quirk has to do with her name so it should be obvious about what it should be. I have nothing more to add at this point so that is it for today! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"-behavior is rather lacking. While her studies have been going quite well, she lacks...the elegance of a rich daughter. The way she speaks is proper, but it's like she doesn't fully understand the meaning behind her words. She is also rather distant emotionally, keeping many of your workers at arm's length and rarely depending on them. I find that cause for concern."

"I understand, Rin-san."

"I'm not insulting Amaterasu-sama, Toki-sama. Amaterasu-sama is quite blunt, but that's due to her young age. I've observed her for quite some time and I believe that she needs proper lessons in etiquette. I also believe that person must be someone who wouldn't bow down to your family's name, someone older, more experienced. A woman."

"That you, you're excused."

"Yes, Toki-sama."

Father continued to pat my head while my teacher left the room. I know that my behavior and words aren't exactly the 'best' for someone who is practically royalty in certain circles. I really don't like the thought of playing about with words, I'm blunt because I refuse to twist my words. I hate politics too.

"Haah...What do I do...?" Father asked still patting my head.

"It isn't my fault..." I muttered looking away.

"Of course it's not your fault, Amaterasu. I really didn't want to do this to you, but..."

"Do what you believe is best. I am 'Toki Amaterasu', your daughter and heiress of this family. Just know this, I absolutely refuse to bow my head to anyone."

"...Your material grandmother is going to love you..." Father ran his fingers through his hair, a tired look on his face. "Just like your mother, so head strong..."

That's a first, usually whenever I'm with this man he rarely makes reference to his deceased wife. While he is rather affectionate towards me, his biological daughter, he rarely makes mention of his wife even if I am attempting to ask him. If I ask about her, he will simply pull out an album from his bookshelf and hand it to me before pushing me out of his office. I understood why he chose not to say anything...he's obviously a foreigner while his wife is Japanese through and through. Her black hair, her pale skin, the shape and structure of my face...it's all her. That's why he's overly affectionate with me, but always hesitant to talk about her. If I were to say, I'm basically a miniature version of her.

"My grandmother will be my teacher?" I questioned staring up at him.

"Yes. She's...well, let's say she really hates me." Father said with a nervous chuckle.

"..."

"She really hated the thought of her daughter marrying some strange foreigner. I fell in love with your mother, that's why I wanted to do anything to be by her side. That's why I married into her family, taking the Toki name."

"...What will be occurring from today on?"

"Your grandmother will be hearing of this and will be insisting you live with her for the next four years until you are able to enter elementary school. She will teach you everything she can in those four years so you are ready to represent the Toki family." Father had an exhausted look on his face. "After the death of your mother and...time you spent in the tank..."

"I won't judge you, father. Whatever you did, you did for my sake."

"...You're a good girl, Amaterasu." Father pulled me into a hug, resting his head against mine. "...I swore to her that you would marry someone of her choosing..."

"That's fine."

In an arranged marriage, there is likely to be affairs. Very likely. Whoever I marry...Well, it'd be best if the two of us come to a compromise. This will not occur until far into the future, but I should still prepare myself. Still, this grandmother I'm hearing about...well, she sounds to be quite the handful. I should be on my best behavior with her, as a precaution.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Yamamoto Yemon and Yukimura Yukio reporting~!" Yemon said opening the door.

"Be polite, don't act so casual!" Yukio pushed his partner's head down. "Good evening, Toki-sama, Amaterasu-sama." Yukio said bowing his head to us.

"You two really haven't changed since high school." Wait, he knows these two personally?! "Don't be so stiff!" Father said giving the two a grin.

"How do you three know one another?"

"It's simple, Ama-sama! Toki-sama was a teacher. To be specific, he taught high school English where the two of us had gone to school. I was failing, so I got stuck having extra lessons with Toki-sama."

"Yemon wasn't good at studying, he's more of a hands on type of person. Yukio, on the other hand is the opposite. That's why I had him as my teacher's assistant. It was quite entertaining for me to watch Yukio and Yemon fight one another."

"You instigated most of those fights, Toki-sama."

"True, but it was always to better Yemon's understanding of English. I told you that if you two couldn't argue in English, then it's better not to speak at all."

" _ **That's true. My conversation skills are better than my reading ability!**_ "

" _ **How surprising, that you can speak English without any accent.**_ "

"Eh!? You know English, Ama-sama?!"

"That's the first language she learned, rather...she took to it like a fish to water. It took her quite some time to learn Japanese so there are times where it's rather difficult for her use Japanese. She gets rather embarrassed when she makes mistakes. I remember when she first started speaking Japanese that she made a rather simple mistake and she refused to talk to anyone for days."

"T-That's...! D-Do not inform them of such a thing!"

"That explains her rather...unique pattern of speech. Her favorite word seems to be 'fool'. Toki-sama, you're so cruel. To teach her Japanese like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm going to my room if I'm no longer needed. Excuse me."

I quickly left, not wanting to feel anymore embarrassment. I disliked the thought of hearing my rather sad attempts at learning Japanese within half a year. Each time I failed, I made sure to pour myself into my studies. Each time I felt embarrassment, I did the same. I really hate it whenever I think...whenever I think someone is degrading me...just like the person who made sure I was seen as guilty. Evidence that didn't even tie to me specifically was tailored to make it seem it was. They didn't even have my DNA and the witnesses only saw someone who was my height and gender do it. They didn't even get specifics, but I was chosen as a god damn scapegoat!

" _ **Heroes...this world is just filled with crap.**_ " I snorted, thinking how everyone wanted to be a 'Hero'~! Joy. " _ **People ignore the fact a pregnant woman is being kidnapped and she dies as a result of their failure. They were too afraid of being arrested to do something.**_ "

X-X-X-X

I sat beside my father, decked out in a kimono with my hair pulled up into a complex bun with small ornaments in it. I knew the elderly woman loved Japan and hated foreigners, but...living in the countryside in a huge Japanese estate...with her workers dressed completely decked out in traditional clothing. Hell, they even had a huge field where I suspect they grow their own food.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, grandmother. My name is Amaterasu." I made sure to place my hands in front of me before bowing my head. "I hope that the two of us can get along from today on." I said not rising from my bow.

"Amaterasu, you were named after the goddess of the sun." I looked up a bit, confused at that. "Of course that man wouldn't tell you. It's a strong name, you have a lot to do in order to be worthy of such a name." Grandmother said staring down at me.

"...Yes, of course. I hope that you will help me become worthy of my name then." I said rising from my bow.

"You have a slight accent. Did you learn English before you learned Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Humph..."

"Is it unacceptable?"

"It's fine."

"Mother, I wish to apologize for forcing your hand."

"You did not force my hand. This child has the Toki blood in her veins. If she were to behave badly in public then it will reflect badly on our family. Amaterasu, this is your first lesson. You must refer to your relatives using proper titles. You must call me Obaa-sama. Your father, Chichiue."

"Yes, G-Obaa-sama."

"Good. Noel, this is yours." G-Obaa-sama placed a piece of paper down and slid it towards him. "It is times you are allowed to call this household to speak with your daughter. There are also rules you must follow if you wish to see her in person."

"Of course, mother." Father handed the paper to his assistant who placed it in a folder. "If that is all, I must return as soon as possible."

"Amaterasu, you may follow your father to the door. Afterwards, a servant shall give you a tour of the estate and the rules you must follow. Afterwards, we shall have dinner together and that is when I shall inform you of your future lessons. Understood?"

"Yes, Obaa-sama."

"You may leave."

"Please excuse us then."

"Please excuse me."

I stood up after my father did, taking his hand when he offered it to me. I silently walked behind him, the moment I just experienced still not kicking in. Grand-Obaa-sama...while she is old she is so graceful in everything she did. Her speech, her posture, even the way she looked at us! I must admit though...the way she looked down on my father was...rather irritating...but not once did she look down on me. Instead, she seemed mildly surprised with my manners and speech. After the shock had worn off, she quickly regained her composure as if she wasn't surprised.

"Amaterasu, I'm leaving now." Father knelt down in front of me, giving me a small smile. "If there are any problems, any at all, please be sure to tell Yemon or Yukio." Father said soothing out my stray hair.

"I understand, fa-Chichiue." I moved his hand away and I moved closer to him. I pulled him into a loose hug. "I shall be fine. When you call, I shall be sure to inform you of what had occurred." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Amaterasu, do you want to know why I gave you your name?" Father pulled away after giving me a tight hug. "You're curious, right?"

"I am curious, but..."

" _ **I gave you the name that means 'shining over heaven' because you came back to me. There was a rather unlikely chance that you would survive even in incubation and with all those with healing Quirks, but you did. You survived, you prevailed, you lived. That is why I gave you that name. You were my last hope, my precious little angel.**_ "

" _ **A name is simply a name. You gave me this name because you were very happy that I had survived. I am happy...that you love me so much, that you care so deeply for me.**_ "

" _ **A name is simply a name, but the name you are given reflects upon what their parent thinks of their child. Amaterasu, in this country is a name that is of a holy being who represents the sun. You are my sun.**_ "

" _ **If I'm the sun then you're my earth. You're the only reason why I would think of coming here. I don't want people to think badly of you.**_ " He's strange, but he's...a very good father. " _ **I'll do my best.**_ "

"I love you."

"I love you as well."

Father gave me a kiss to the forehead and I returned it with a kiss to his cheek. I received one last hug before he left. I watched him leave for a few seconds before turning my gaze to the short elderly woman the same age as my own grandmother. While she lacked elegance and grace as my Obaa-san, she had a homely feel about her. I turned towards her and I gave her a small bow.

"I am Amaterasu, I hope that you will take care of me from today on." I said straightening my back.

"I hope you will also take care of me, Amaterasu-sama. I am Hana, I am in charge of all the workers. If you ever need anything, please do not be afraid to ask me." Hana said giving me a deep bow and a kind smile.

"Amaterasu-sama, I apologize for our delay." Yukio noticed Hana and gave her a bow. "I am Yukimura Yukio. Please take care of the three of us from today on." Yukio said not rising from his bow.

"Yamamoto Yemon. Please take care of us." Yemon said following Yukio's lead.

"Yukio, Yemon, what strong names. I am Hana. Now, shall we begin the tour of the estate, Amaterasu-sama?" Hana asked smiling at me.

"Yes, please."

"Then please follow me."

Hana began walking with me right behind her, my two guards directly behind me. I didn't have any need to be carried despite how hard it is to walk right now because Hana was even slower than I am. She's quite respectful, but only towards me. _She treats me with respect while she gives my guards a simple glance. Almost...dismissively._ I thought half listening to his explanation of each location.

"This is your room from today on, Amaterasu-sama. Shizuku-sama always has breakfast at eight o'clock sharp. You must get up at seven. During that hour, you must wash your face, brush your hair and teeth, choose your clothing, get dressed for the day, and be ready to head to the dining room at least ten minutes before eight. Three young women will be in charge of taking care to wake you up and get you ready for the day. They will also assist you in getting ready for the night as well. Are there any questions, Amaterasu-sama?" Hana asked smiling at me.

"What of my guards?" I questioned keeping my gaze ahead.

"They will have their meals with the other workers in a separate building. After they finish, they will be allowed to do their duties." Hana answered still smiling.

"Yemon-san, Yukio-san, when I am at my lessons then you are free to do as you please. If you wish for time off, please inform myself and my father."

"Understood, Amaterasu-sama."

"Yes, Amaterasu-sama."

"Hana-san, let us continue our tour."

"Of course."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

I finally updated~! Yay~!Ama-chan's father, Noel, isn't a Toki by blood due to marrying into the family so he is unable to object to any major decisions what the previous head, Ama-chan's grandmother, says about Ama-chan's future. Due to Ama-chan's lack of understanding in the Japanese language, not to mention her bluntness, it's obvious that her grandmother will eventually beat that out of her until she's a proper lady...who plans on using this training to disguise the fact she's going to destroy the world. Well, Ama-chan will have a lot on her plate for the next four years, but that just means she'll gain a lot more privacy than when she was living with her father, which means she gets a lot more time to plot out how she's going to make it as as a Villain, especially after her Quirk is revealed. Well, that's it for today, until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

"Amaterasu, this year we shall be focusing on your language skills, dancing, and Ikebana. You will have lessons every day with the exception of Sunday. Sunday you will have the day off. After breakfast, you will have your language lessons. You will practice dancing every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, at five o'clock for two hours. The other days you will have Ikebana at that time. Are there any questions?" Obaa-sama asked calmly eating.

"What time are the meal times and what shall I be doing when I do not have any lessons?" I asked turning my attention to her.

"Breakfast is served at eight. Lunch is at twelve. Dinner is at eight. Between one and four you shall have free time to study on your own time. At four you will be allowed to have a small snack before your afternoon lessons."

"Where are my guards to be located?"

"They will have a room a short distance from your own."

"After this year is up, what will we working on next?

"We will add on to your lessons. How you progress during the year will depend on your lessons in the future."

"That is all I have to ask, thank you."

Obaa-sama nodded her head and continued eating. Dinner was finished in silence and I was taken to my room. I calmly stared at the three women waiting for me after Hana escorted me to my room. Triplets...they just had to be triplets. They all look the same, with light brown hair and black eyes, but they each had different hairstyles. The one on the left wore her hair up in a simple bun, the middle one with a plain ponytail, and the last with a simple braid that reached her hips.

"Amaterasu-sama, these three are from left to right, Nadeshiko, Nanami, and Nagisa." Hana said motioning to the three.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amaterasu-sama. I, Nadeshiko, shall be in charge of waking you up in the morning and I shall be the one to clean your room." Nadeshiko said giving me a deep bow.

"I am Nanami, a pleasure. I am in charge of your daily health care and I will be the one to do your hair every morning. I shall also be in charge of assisting you in bathing." Nanami said also bowing.

"Amaterasu-sama, I am Nagisa. I will be in charge of picking out several kimono patterns you are choose from and I shall be the one to assist you in getting dressed. Please inform me of anything specific you wish to wear or if you happen to feel too hot or cold." Nagisa said bowing.

"It's a pleasure, Nadeshiko-san, Nanami-san, Nagisa-san." I gave them a slight bow before rising, the three also rose from their bow after I did. "I hope that you three will take good care of me from today on." I said giving them a slight smile.

"Of course, Amaterasu-sama." Nanami said giving me a smile.

"Our family has served the Toki household for many generations. It's a great honor to serve the next heiress." Nagisa said although her face is rather blank.

"I hope the four of us can get along for the next four years. I'm quite tired now so is it alright if you please get everything ready so I may go to bed?"

"Of course, Amaterasu-sama."

"It'd be best to change you out of your clothing before you brush your teeth and wash your face. I have a sleeping kimono ready for you. Right this way."

"Thank you, Nagisa-san."

Nagisa led me into the room and she helped me change out of my kimono and into a plain white kimono. Nanami then escorted me to the bathroom where she carefully undid my bun and placing the ornaments on a the counter. I washed my face afterwards and brushed my teeth before she escorted me back to my room where I saw Nadeshiko preparing the futon in the middle of the room. I was rather surprised how she tuck me in and made sure I was warm enough, even adding two more layers when I said it was still rather cold. After tucking me in, she silently excused herself and I was left alone in a large spacious room in the dark.

" _ **I never knew it could be so lonely...**_ "

My old room, it was large, yes, but it was filled with many things. Stuffed animals, books, a desk, large mirror, even a large bookshelf made specifically for the knickknacks my father purchased for me whenever he had gone on a business trip. That room was filled with warmth and...reminded me of good things. This room, it's bare, nothing...it's cold...lonely even.

"...Chuuu!"

I rubbed my nose after my small sneeze. Man, this house is also super cold! My room was always set at a specific temperature, never too hot or too cold. I wonder if it's because this is an old style house that is why it's so cold. I quickly moved underneath the blankets, tugging one of the top blankets above my head before turning to my side. I began to doze off until falling asleep, dreaming of my father's voice.

X-X-X-X

"-atera...sama...Amate...sa...a...Amaterasu-sama!"

"...!" I gripped the wrist that tried touching me, staring at the woman with cold eyes. I...wait...this is. "Nadeshiko-san..." I released her wrist and I rubbed my eyes. "Please avoid touching me when you wake me up...I tend to react rather violently..." I recalled the first time I woke to someone reaching for me, intending to cause me harm. "What time is it?"

"It is seven. Nanami shall escort you to the bathroom."

"Yes. Of course..."

I slowly got out of bed and I followed Nanami to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, Nanami carefully brushed my hair out, leaving it down upon my request. I returned to my room where several kimonos were prepared and waiting for me to choose from. Since I didn't know which one to choose, I simply allowed Nagisa to choose the best one for the day. I was dressed and ready for the day, with plenty of time before breakfast. The three women excused themselves after Hana came to escort me to the dining room.

"Good morning, Amaterasu. How was your first night?" Obaa-sama asked as soon as I entered the room.

"G...Good morning, Obaa-sama." I bowed to her before rising from my bow. "I slept rather well." I said with a slight smile.

"That is good. Take a seat, I wish to speak to you a bit before breakfast."

"Of course."

"Your first lesson is language. I shall teach you the proper way to speak to anyone from politicians, CEOs, to even simple small time company owners. The way you speak to them is different. While you are the heiress of our family, there are times where you must see others as equals. You must see threats with each person and act accordingly. However, how you choose to act depends on yourself. I am merely teaching you the skills you need to make connections."

"Obaa-sama, may I please ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Who should I be seeing as my equals?"

"Those who seem to be the greatest threat."

"So my only equals are those I should deem my greatest threat..."

I thought that over during breakfast. To me, the greatest threat are the strong heroes...those who will be able to see who I really am...even this damned government. I suppose in the future I would be called a 'villain', that's why...That is why I wish to avoid making stupid mistakes. While I'm good at acting, it isn't enough. I need to be able to speak in a way that doesn't hinder my acting. That's how those bastards made me seem guilty, using fancy words and adding the illusion that I was truly a sadistic murderer who needed to be thrown into prison. I wish to do the same, but better.

"Amaterasu, do you have no appetite?" Obaa-sama questioned gaining my attention.

"I..." I glanced down at my food to see I finished half. "...Yes, I'm sorry for wasting food." I said lowering my head.

"It is fine. It's only understandable that you have no appetite. A new location must be quite frightening for a child merely three years old. Eat what you can."

"Yes..."

I continued eating and I wondered if Japanese food was usually this...well, simple. Salmon, tamagoyaki, rice, miso soup, and pickled radishes. While simple, it was quite good. Usually the cooks would serve me things that are sugary and heavy for breakfast, but I couldn't find it in my heart complain since my cook is an elderly woman who is always so happy to see me compliment her cooking. More than once I suspected she's my father's mother seeing as they shared the same blue eyes, but no one ever said anything so I simply pretended to be ignorant.

X-X-X-X

"Amaterasu, your words are correct, but the tone is absolutely wrong. Also, sit up." I quickly straightened my back. "Tilt your head up slightly. Chin up." She tapped my chin up a bit so my head is perfectly straight. "Now, once more." Obaa-sama said staring down at me.

"Yes, Obaa-sama." I said feeling my muscles strain against this uncomfortable position.

I did my best to act like the definition of a 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. The lessons were hard, as I must twist my words to sound polite, but were rather sharp when one takes the time to realize what is being said. _I absolutely despise this crazy language! Why couldn't it be like English?!_ I thought close to tears due to my own frustration. I felt like crying so badly, but I kept it in as to not disappoint the elderly woman. Usually when I felt like I fail, I want to stop and focus on how to improve on my own. I can't do that anymore, not with Obaa-sama teaching me personally.

"Stop." I stopped speaking and I blinked, something wet streaming down my cheeks. "Do not cry. As a Toki, you must stand proudly. Keep your head up and do not let others see your weakness." Obaa-sama said cleaning my face.

"I understand..." I said dropping my head.

"Keep your head up. Even if you are crying, don't lower your head. Even with tears in your eyes, you should still keep your head up. Show your face with pride."

"Keep my head up..." I lifted my head and I blinked as my vision continued to blur. "Don't lower...m-my head...show my face with pride...!"

"Good, now, let's continue."

"Yes, Obaa-sama..."

X-X-X-X

"Are you alright, Amaterasu-sama?" Yukio asked as he cleaned my face.

"I'm alright..." I said sniffling.

"Ama-sama crying, that's a first. This old lady must be quite a mean teacher to make our usually cold little miss cry." Yemon said ruffling my hair.

"I want to hide myself in my room for weeks on end. I want my greenhouse..." I said rubbing at my eyes.

"Do you wish to go for a walk?" Yukio asked smiling at me.

"...Carry me." I said holding my arms out to him.

"Of course, Amaterasu-sama."

Yukio picked me up and held me in his arms. Yemon was oddly silent today as I wrapped my arms around Yukio's neck. Yukio carried me to the front door where I put on my sandals and a thick coat due to the cold. I was picked up and the three of us left the estate. _This place is nice...but I wonder why Obaa-sama lives here instead of the city._ I thought rubbing at my eyes.

"This place is nice, don't you agree?" Yukio asked smiling at me.

"It's pretty...If the fall is like this then I wonder what spring is like. There looks to be many sakura trees located here." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Spring is seriously going to kill your nose, Senpai." Yemon said grinning.

"Kill his nose?" I glanced at Yemon who was walking behind us. "What do you mean?"

"Senpai gets hay fever every year during the spring."

"Oh..." I took note of the pickup truck driving in this direction. "A truck?"

"It seems that we're between several other farms. This is the main road so you'll often see cars or other people passing through."

"I see." The truck slowed down beside us and I took note of the man driving was rather large and the fact a boy my age was in the seat beside him. Both have dark colored hair, but the boy has bright yellow eyes similar to that of a cat. Also, he doesn't have human ears, but tiger like ones, but they were black and white stripes instead of orange and black. "Good evening."

"Evening! You three out for a walk?"

"That's correct. From today on, the three of us shall be living in the estate down the road."

"Ah! You must be the young lady who is staying with Shizuku-san, her granddaughter, right?"

"That's right."

"My word, you can't be more than three! What a grown up little lady!"

"Thank you."

"The name is Daichi. This here is my son. Say hello, Takumi."

"...'ello..."

"It's nice to meet you, Takumi-kun. My name is Amaterasu, my bodyguards are Yukio and Yemon."

"..." I saw he was blushing as he stares at me. "...ic...meet...ou..."

"We live down the road down that way. If you ever need anything you can come on down."

"Thank you, I may take you up on that one day in the future."

"Take care then, it's getting a bit chilly with the winter fast approaching so you'd best stay bundled up."

"Thank you for your concern."

I watched the truck drive off and my eyes met with the boy's. Takumi, he reminds me of a small cat that I had when I was younger...before I became Amaterasu. I turned my gaze away and I didn't feel like continuing this walk.

"I want to go home now. I'm tired, I wish to take a short nap before my next lesson."

"Of course, Amaterasu-sama."

"What's wrong, Ama-sama?"

"Just tired."

"Yemon."

"...Yeah."

We returned to the estate and I remained close to my guards for the rest of the afternoon. I managed to sleep for a short amount of time, but I didn't feel very rested for my Ikebana lesson. I must admit though, living in isolation...without distractions from the chaotic city...without having to hear about those 'Heroes', I felt at peace. I didn't have to continuously force myself to regain focus when I hear about Heroes. The next four years could be a good distraction for me. It will also prepare me quite well for what I plan on doing to this world...to show them how twisted this world really is.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

So Ama-chan is learning to become the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko...or at the very least act like one. Ama-chan's family isn't considered evil or anything like that, but the girl plans on using the Toki household as a smokescreen to hide the fact she's a villain. No one would dare accuse the heiress of an influential family of being a villain, not even top heroes. The Toki family has connections with a lot of powerful people and the family members themselves wouldn't dare allow anyone to accuse one of their own of being a villain as it would only damage their family name. The only way for someone to accuse Ama-chan of anything is if they have concrete proof, but would probably still lose their job. Well, that's it for today my dears! Until next time! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

I stared at Takumi and he couldn't bring himself to return my stare. Due to it being Sunday, I didn't have anything to do for the day and my guards thought I should have more interactions with someone my own age. I reached out, grabbing ahold of his ears. He froze when I did this, before slowly leaning towards my touch as I continued to pet him. While he was rather nervous with me, when I began to pet him was when he started to calm down enough to move closer to me until he was practically resting his head on my lap.

"Are you uncomfortable with me, Takumi-kun?" I questioned staring down at him.

"I...on't...know...many people so..." Takumi said unable to look at me.

"You're a shy person then." I smiled at the tiger boy, he's cute...so innocent. He'd be destroyed by this world when he's an adult...with how cruel it can truly be. "I'll be your friend, okay?" I asked smiling.

"Amaterasu-san..."

"Call me Ama-chan, if you do then that means we're good friends."

"Ama-chan...?"

"That's right."

"Ama-chan..." Takumi was smiling, he looked so happy that I decided to be his friend. "We'll be...best friends, right?"

"That's right."

"Best friends..."

"Since we're best friends, that means we must do whatever we can for the other. You protect me, I protect you."

"Protect you?"

"That's right. If anyone dare hurts you or speaks badly of you, tell me and I'll deal with it. I'll always protect you."

"You'll...protect me...?" He looked at me with eyes of hope. "Even...from..."

"Why don't you tell me everything, it'll be our little secret." I placed my index finger to my lips. "That means it stays between us."

"..." Takumi looked around, afraid. "I..."

"We can whisper, if you want." I moved closer to him so we were incredibly close. "So, just say it very quietly so no one can hear."

"My big brother...he doesn't like me..."

"Do you know why?"

"No..."

"Has he hurt you?"

"...I...don't know..."

"Did you ever get hurt when you were with him?"

"No..."

"Did he say mean things?"

"Yeah...lots of times."

"Then come over whenever I don't have lessons and on Sundays, we'll play here and you can spend time away from your big brother."

"W-What time do I come by...?"

"Come by around one. Your big brother goes to school, so if you stay here when he gets home then he can't do anything to you."

"Y-You promise?"

"I promise to protect you to the best of my abilities."

"Ama-chan...then I'll protect you too. When I'm bigger and stronger, I won't let anyone hurt you!"

"I'm happy, Takumi-kun."

"...Ama-chan reminds me of someone...from a long time ago...really long ago...like a dream..."

"Ama-sama, Takumi-chan, we brought you two some snacks!"

"Ah, Yemon-san."

"Yemon, don't run with the tray." Yukio approached us and he placed the tray down with the tea. "Would you like anything with your tea, Takumi-kun?"

"I-It's fine..."

"Takumi-kun, do you like your food sweet or bitter?"

"S-Sweet..."

"Yukio-san, please add some sugar and a bit of milk. Takumi-kun, if you want it a bit sweeter just add to add more milk and sugar."

"O-Okay..."

"It's hot so be sure to blow on it a bit."

"U-Un..." Takumi blew at the tea and he tried sipping it, only to burn his tongue. "Itai!"

"Let me see that." I took his cup and took a small sip. He really does have a cat's tongue. It wasn't very sweet. "Do you like it really sweet?"

"I guess..."

"A bit more milk and sugar please." Yukio added it in and I took another small sip. That tastes about right. "Here, try this. It's cooler now."

"Thank you..." Takumi took the cup from me and took a small sip. "It's good."

"I'm glad you like it then. I like tea quite a bit so I'm always happy to have someone drink with me."

"You like tea?"

"I absolutely love drinking tea."

"I see..."

"Ama-sama, look! The cooks made the Manju shape feline themed!"

"Yemon-san..."

"Yemon..."

"Hm?" I took note of the tiger looking Manju and I could feel I could do something rather amusing. "Takumi-kun, this one is yours."

"A-Ah." Takumi looked down at the Manju I specifically chose for him. "Tora..."

"..." I smiled as he ate it after a bit of confusion. " _ **Cannibalism.**_ "

"W-What?"

"Pff!"

"Amaterasu-sama...Yemon's bad habits are getting to you."

"I-I don't get it..."

"I knew Ama-sama had a sense of humor somewhere!"

"Ama-chan...?"

"It's just a small joke, don't worry." I put my cup down and I began petting him, paying attention to his ears. "You're so cute."

"I'm a boy, Ama-chan."

"It's fine, I like it when you're cute."

"I-I see..."

"Hooh, so you're calling Ama-sama 'Ama-chan' are you?" Yemon was grinning at Takumi. "So, do we have anything to tell your father?"

" _ **You tell my father anything and I'll be the one to hit you.**_ "

" _ **What a cruel princess you are. Well, I guess you do need a protector your own age, a tiger prince?**_ "

" _ **Yemon, your joke's really bad. Also, don't tease her.**_ "

"W-What are you guys saying?"

" _ **Also, I think he's more of a pet tiger cub. His fangs and claws aren't quite sharpened and polished to protect this princess.**_ " I paused, pulling him into a hug, causing him to turn bright red. " _ **He's so cute though, I want to keep him with me for as long as possible!**_ "

Yemon had busted out into laughter while Yukio only sighed at our behavior. Takumi remained oblivious to what we had been talking about and could only stay within my arms, blushing up a mess. I find Takumi to be rather cute, not to mention he's still a child so...I can make it so he's always going to listen to me. While I feel the slight guilt of thinking of using him, but it disappears when I know I won't actually be using him to commit any crimes. No...He's going to be there, he's going to protect the side I will show to the public...before I release hell upon this world. Before I decide my true colors.

X-X-X-X

I silently continued to dance, mimicking Obaa-sama's movements. My movements were rather stiff and awkward rather than graceful and elegant. That doesn't mean I won't strive to be like her. The grace she exhibits was taught to her when she was young and now I'm the one being taught. I will one day be as graceful as her, but it's very surprising just how graceful she really is when she dances.

"Keep your hand steady, Amaterasu. Don't merely mimic me, you must make these moves your own." Obaa-sama said not breaking her concentration.

"Make these movements my own...Yes, Obaa-sama." I said looking up at her.

"Your concentration is slipping. Stay focused."

I turned my focus away from Obaa-sama and I began practicing it all over. Keep my hands steady, make these moves my own. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right, but...I sometimes liked to add a slight flick of my wrist with movements being a bit faster than Obaa-sama's. I finished my dance the same way Obaa-sama did. I felt rather proud of myself, but I noticed Obaa-sama was frowning and that pride quickly crumbled.

"Your movements were too sloppy. We'll start from the top."

"Yes, Obaa-sama..."

X-X-X-X

"Akew!" Takumi sneezed, his ears sticking up when he sneezed. "Snfff! Winter is finally here, huh?" Takumi asked as I pressed my handkerchief to his nose.

"It is, blow." Takumi blew into the handkerchief and I pulled away the snot. "I wonder if it'll snow soon." I said placing the handkerchief down.

"I hope so. I heard from Hana-obaa-san that if it snows that Shizuku-obaa-san will let you have the day off so we can play together." Takumi said giving me a big smile.

"..." He just needs the tail wagging behind him...and dog ears instead of tiger ones. "You're a good boy, Takumi-kun." I said petting his ears.

"I...really like Ama-chan..."

"I like you too, Takumi-kun."

"Takumi-chan, it's time for you to head home!" Yemon opened the door to the tearoom, which became Takumi and my usual play area since it is too cold to go out to play. "I got your coat and I'll be the one to walk ya home. Let's get going."

"Thank you, Yemon-san. Ama-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Take care, Takumi-kun."

I watched Takumi leave with Yemon and I went off in search of Yukio. Since he has a snow-based Quirk, I also know that he has a connection with cold weather itself. He's more resilient and attuned to the cold meaning he should have an accurate time when it will snow. The only strange thing...I couldn't find him and he hasn't asked me once about going out.

"Ah, Hana-san, have you seen Yukio-san?" I asked approaching the elderly woman.

"Yukimura-kun? I'm afraid not, Amaterasu-sama." Hana said looking concerned.

"When was the last time you have seen him, Hana-san?"

"Hm...earlier at lunch, but after that I have not seen him."

"How strange, he has not asked me to go out..."

"I'm sure he'll show up eventually."

"I suppose so..."

"Do you wish for me to have a search team created?"

"No, it's fine. As you said, he will show up eventually. I wish to take a bath before dinner. Can you please get that ready for me?"

"Of course, Amaterasu-sama."

"Thank you, Hana-san. I'll be in my room until then."

"Yes, I'll send Nanami once it's ready."

"Alright."

I went to my room and I began to study in silence. I really...really hate Japanese. Not only is the language a pain in the ass, the writing has three different styles! Not only that, being the 'perfect' Yamato Nadeshiko is hard as hell! I want to cry, I want to cry dozens of times over, but I can't be seen as weak! I refuse to be seen as weak or pathetic!

"Amaterasu-sama?" There was two knocks at my door. "It is Nanami, are you ready to take your bath?"

"I'm coming, please wait a moment."

I walked towards the door and it was indeed Nanami waiting for me. I grew used to the fact that they took care of me...basically treating me like a small child who must be taken care of. It was...a difficult thing to accept at first, but it's only until I'm physically old enough for them to stop babying me.

X-X-X-X

I watched as Yemon ran away from Yukio after throwing a snowball at his face...accidently of course. He was aiming for Takumi, but missed and hit the snow user. I was rather amused when I saw Yukio use his Quirk to create dozens of large snowmen above Yemon who was running about trying to dodge them. Although this reminds me of something, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Someone help! I'm going to be killed by killer snowmen!" Yemon shouted running away.

"Killer...snowmen?" Takumi questioned blinking in confusion.

"Don't question it my cute little tiger." I began patting his head. "This is why you don't annoy someone with a snow based Quirk in the winter. It only amplifies their power." I said smiling at him.

"I wonder what kind of Quirk I'll get..." Takumi questioned looking at the ground.

"It'd be nice to have a Quirk that is more useful than strong."

"I want a strong Quirk though..."

"Hm?"

"T-Then I could...I'll be able to prot..." Takumi looked up at me and he started blushing. "I-I want to pr-protect you..."

"You're so cute, Takumi-kun."

"I'm a boy, Ama-chan!"

"I know, but you're just so cute." I felt something cold hit me in the head and then there was a strong silence. I slowly turned my head to my guards, the only guilty looking one is Yemon. "Your aim is atrocious Yemon-san. Yukio-san, bury him. Yemon-san, if you move, you die."

"Tha-Gwaahh!"

"Takumi-kun, it is cold. Let us go inside for some hot chocolate and tea."

"A-Ah, y-yes..."

I led Takumi away while Yukio got revenge for the earlier snowball. The snowmen would remain until spring due to the fact the cold would keep them preserved...but Obaa-sama was not approving of the many sized snowmen crowding the garden, but didn't say anything as Takumi and I often patched up the various snowmen while also adding new faces to them. I think she was rather fond of us since she didn't tell anyone to get rid of them until spring came and the various lumps of snow looked rather ugly when there are various patches of grass everywhere. I can't really tell what Obaa-sama was thinking, but she was fond of me...although it was probably due to my looks rather than myself.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

Takumi will play a large role in the future, but for now...he's more of Ama-chan's pet than anything else. His claws are much too dull to do any damage now, bu in the future...well, they'll be sharpened to protect his master~! Slowly, but surely, Ama-chan will become a Yamato Nadeshiko on the outside, while on the inside is a plotting devil just waiting to sink her fangs into her prey. Nothing else to add today! That's it for now and until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


End file.
